Don't Trust Me (A Songfic)
by BloodsuckerHater
Summary: Arthur's b-day: Getting drunk and Alfred trying to tell Arthur his feelings. Then a certain French man got in the way. Will Alfred be able to tell Arthur his love for him after this sexy night? Human personifications, USUK and FrUk. More warnings inside.


**Warning: Mentionings of 'grinding', sex, body satisfaction, slight prostitution, and such things. I thought the rating T was good, but if you think the M rating is better, please tell me so. Listening to this song, I got this idea for a fanfic. Please read the lyrics, because they do contribute to the story. I admit, I paint Francis in a bad light here, but it was needed for this idea that I had. So, FrUk and USUK are mentioned in this song-fanfic.****Song: Don't trust Me - 30H!3**

* * *

><p><em>Black dress with the tights underneath<em>

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth_

_And she's an actress (actress)_

_But she ain't got no need_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

The rave lights flashed around the club, making everything glow in multiple colored lights. Music blasted from hidden speakers, and the DJ nodded his head to a monotonous beat. The dancers on the dance floor were pressed against each other, grinding comfortably into the person in front of them. Girls in skimpy clothing had a look of concentration on their faces, as if doing that notion took a lot of brains to do so, but for them it probably did. Men had expressions of pure ecstasy on their faces, and their fingers glided over the bodies around them. As Alfred could tell from the stumble in their foot work and the red shot eyes, most were heavily drunk.

Alfred sighed, sitting comfortably in a seat at the bar. After denying the services from a young woman in a black dress, he kept a look out for the British man he was with. He brushed his dark blonde hair with his hand, feeling nervous as his eyes scanned the crowd.

In the back of his mind, thoughts were going around in circles relentlessly. After years of knowing him, he was going to tell Arthur how he felt today. It felt right, and it was Arthur's birthday after all. Plus, he owed it to himself. Alfred longed to be closer to Arthur than he already was… He didn't know how much longer he could contain himself from kissing the English out of Arthur every time he acted adorable.

Alfred raised a cigarette to his lips, breathing in and out the dark smoke. He had lost sight of Arthur long ago, but he could still tell where he was from the familiar giddy drunken laughter that could be heard over the music.

Why in all places did Arthur choose this place? Alfred asked himself as he gave another smoke. He had invited Arthur out for his birthday, and had said he could choose the place. Without hesitation, Arthur chose the club they were both currently in. Alfred had been surprised, expecting for Arthur to just choose some quiet calm place, but drove there nonetheless.

After whipping out a surprising amount of money (enough to make Alfred's eyes widen in surprise), the bouncer at the door let them in. The first moment they walked in, Arthur had high-tailed himself to the bar and in no time got himself drunk. All Alfred could do was to watch incredulously as Arthur began to sing parts of British songs, mumble random things, and yell that he was going to save the unicorns. After some time, he got dragged into the dancing crowd by a scantily clad girl and a French man, where Arthur was now.

Alfred sighed again, sadness clearly on his face. He had been expecting to drive Arthur somewhere quiet to eat dinner. After that, he would have walked with Arthur a bit, and then proclaim his love for him. If Arthur had rejected him… well, Alfred had not gotten that far.

A blush tinted his cheeks as he thought of the possibilities of what would have happened. If only…

"Al! AL!" Someone yelled over the music. Alfred raised his head, flinching slightly from the noise. His blue eyes widened in surprise as he saw Arthur walking up to him, clinging to the French man from before.

"Oi, Alfred!" Arthur greeted through a slur, his blonde hair matted to his forehead, before demanding from the bar tender to get him something to drink.

Alfred stared at the French man, feeling surprised and a twinge of jealousy. The man whipped his blonde hair from his eyes, before looking at Alfred. "'Ello, my name is Francis." The man said, a perverted smirk on his face.

"I take that you are this 'Al'?" Francis asked, not paying attention to Alfred; his eyes watching the ass of the British man before him. Alfred's other hand clenched into a fist, before responding.

"Yeah, what is it to ya?" He replied aggressively, blue eyes glaring, as he raised the cigarette once more to take another smoke. Francis shrugged with indifference, as a young woman brushed past him and winked.

"Diana, darling baby!" The French man suddenly exclaimed, taking hold of her bare arms, before leaning forward to kiss her heavily on the lips. He somehow managed to grope her whole body before letting her go.

"Francis." The woman replied in a deep voice, looking smug, before swaying herself away.

Alfred stared in surprise at Francis. He shrugged once again, before saying in a ridiculously heavy French accent, "What can I say? I am a lover." Alfred rolled his eyes behind his glasses as he raised the cigarette to his lips.

Maybe we should leave, Alfred thought dejectedly as he watched the two figures before him. Arthur is already drunk enough and it is pretty late. Plus, we both work tomorrow, he sighed. However, before Alfred could voice his thoughts, Francis was suddenly grabbing the waist of Arthur, pressing his body to his own.

_T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks_

"Come on, let us go." The French man murmured, before pressing his lips against Arthur's. Alfred watched, his heart sinking, as Francis forcibly stuck his tongue into Arthur's mouth, and they began to heavily make-out. Alfred stared in horror, not able to move from his seat.

Finally, Arthur's glazed green eyes opened, a moan escaping his lips, as he stared up at the French's man face in a lustful daze. "I know, I am good…" Francis said with a smirk, winking at Alfred, before dragging them both back to the floor.

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth_

Alfred's gaze was on them before the crowd swallowed them up. He couldn't believe it, thinking, I was going to kiss him… I was going to tell him my feelings...

Of course, Alfred had not told Arthur anything yet. Arthur could not have known Alfred's strong feelings toward him, but it was still a huge blow to Alfred's heart. Alfred had dated a several girls in the past, but after going out with each one of them, none of them felt right. It had taken him too long to realize that Arthur was the one for him, his one true friend and support. But…

He curled over himself, his heart hurting and tears threatening to fall. How could Arthur do that? _To him?_ He hardly knew the horny French man, yet they had passionately kissed each other, their tongues all over the place. Maybe…

_T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

Alfred shook his head, already shaking out the notion. No, he could not do that. He hated the French man so much at that moment for taking advantage of the British man, but…

He hardly knew the man, and poor Arthur was drunk out of his mind. He could not just fight him, though he could…

Alfred just didn't trust himself.

_She wants to touch me (Woah)_

_She wants to love me (Woah)_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh)_

Arthur suddenly clasped a hand on Alfred's shoulder, shaking him out of his daze. "Oi," he said simply, his slur and accent coming out funny, before plopping down into the seat next to Alfred. Alfred checked him over. Arthur's clothes were unkempt, the familiar green button shirt was untucked from its usual place in Arthur's jeans, and for some reason his zipper was down. Alfred shook his head disapprovingly, before sighing.

"You know," Arthur started, somehow able to still stumble in his seat, "I think I love Francis." He turned to look at Alfred, as if waiting for his response. The words hit Alfred, and he stared at the drunken British man next to him, mouth agape and eyes widened in surprised.

"What?" He finally managed to sputter out.

_Don't trust a ho_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho_

"But…but you hardly know him! And he is a man whore! Before he kissed you, he was getting it on with some woman! And I do not even think it _was_ a woman!" Alfred yelled, his voice drowned out a bit by the music around them. Arthur shrugged, his green eyes looking at him.

"It's not just that, I think he could 'satisfy' me..." He said half-mindedly, as if not hearing what Alfred just said, his eyes looking away from Al. Arthur turned to look at him, "Don't you think?"

Alfred covered his ears, childishly. "No, stop Arthur! You know it's not true! Just…"

_Don't trust me_

Alfred stopped, staring at the markings on the back of Arthur's hands. "What the hell are those?" Alfred said, feeling angry for several different reasons.

_X's on the back of your hands_

Arthur stared at the strange markings on his hands, before smiling widely. "Those are X's, silly!" He said giddily, looking up to Alfred's face. Alfred mentally face palmed himself.

"I mean, what are they doing there?" Alfred said calmly. Arthur looked at them, a confused look on his face. "I dunno…"

_Wash them in the bathroom, to drink like the bands_

Alfred sighed as he threw his nearly finished cigarette into a nearby ash tray. "Come on, we got to get them off." Arthur nodded, and obediently followed Alfred to the bathroom after downing another shot. You are so going to have a major headache in the morning, Alfred thought as they walked in the bathroom.

With a bit of scrubbing over the sink, Alfred was able to take off most of the black markings off of Arthur's hands. Alfred nodded with approval. He'll just have to take the off later, Alfred thought as he stared at the British man. "Cool, just dry your hands… what the hell is that?"

_And your set list (set list)_

_You stole off the stage_

_Had red and purple lipstick all over the page_

Arthur looked down to where Alfred was staring. There was a page with words and red and purple lip prints pinned to Arthur's pants, specifically around his crotch area. How the hell did I miss that earlier? Alfred thought as he waited for Arthur to answer his question.

Arthur finally looked up and grinned. He giggled, before answering Alfred's question. "The DJ's play list." Alfred gasped, surprised Arthur had managed to that it without the DJ knowing, before noticing something else.

"And what about… oh."

On Arthur's ass was a huge note that read, "Francis wuz here!" Alfred sneered inwardly.

"Did Francis…" He left the question hanging in the air. Arthur shook his head, giggling. "No, silly. Francis didn't touch me." Alfred sighed in relief, as Arthur continued, a thoughtful expression on his face. "He only grinded into me for the most of the night… and he said he was going to finish the job later." Alfred groaned with distaste. _Fucker…_

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms_

After being pulled out of the bathroom by Arthur, Alfred sat back into his seat, looking on with anger as Arthur was dragged back into the crowd by the French man. He sighed. The responsible thing to do was to get Arthur and himself out of there, but... Arthur was enjoying himself, and it was his birthday after all.

Yeah, that was it.

While conversing with himself in his mind, Alfred rubbed his arms where Arthur had practically squeezed the circulation out as he begged for Alfred to join him on the dance floor. Being responsible, Alfred had refused but it had taken a long time to take Arthur's hands off. He poked at the tender skin. He sighed; I'm probably going to get bruises…

He turned around in his seat to face the bar tender as she served drinks to the dancers around him. It wouldn't hurt to drink…right?

"Hey!" Alfred said, and after a moment the girl came rushing to him. "Yes, sir? What would you like?" She asked as she wiped clean a cup in her hands.

"Get me a vodka, no glass." Alfred said. She nodded, before quickly coming back with a vodka bottle.

"Is that all?" She said, an eyebrow lifted in question on her face. Alfred nodded as he opened the drink.

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm_

He took a sip, the liquid hurting his nose. Just a little… then I'll stop_, _Alfred thought as he put the bottle once again to his lips, allowing the clear liquid to burn its way down his throat.

_And the best is (best is)_

_No one knows who you are_

_Just another girl alone at the bar_

He nearly finished the bottle, before setting it down on the bar table. He turned back to the floor, and was able to catch a glimpse of Arthur and Francis grinding into each other. He glared at the French man, his empty hand clenched once again.

_She wants to touch me (Woah)_

_She wants to love me (Woah)_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh)_

"Why don't ya understand?" Alfred murmured as he looked on, rubbing his tired eyes as he began to plead quietly, the alcohol pushing his thoughts out. "He isn't for you, I am. I'll be there when you get sick or just have a hangover. I'll be there when you need a helping hand, and eat your cooking. I'll kiss you good night and good morning for as long as I live." His voice cracked at the end.

"I care for you, Arthur… do you not feel that for me?"

_Don't trust a ho_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho_

Alfred stood up a bit unbalanced, the music pounding in his head. "Why?" He said softly, watching Arthur and the French man 'dance'.

"Why not love me?"

_Don't trust me_

Alfred stood and watched as Francis seemed to whisper sweet nothings into Arthur's ear, which made him grind harder into the French man; both faces were in lustful bliss.

_Shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Hellen Keller, and talk with your hips_

_I said, Shush girl, shut your lips,_

_Do the Hellen Keller, and talk with your hips_

_I said, Shush girl, shut your lips_

_Do the Hellen Keller, and talk with your hips_

Finally, Alfred could not take anymore. With the nearly empty vodka bottle in his hand, he stormed into the crowd. Bodies were pressed to each other, and it was hard to maneuver his way through the people, but after time he managed to get to the place Francis and Arthur were grinding together.

_Woah, woah, woah..._

"Al!' Arthur said in happiness once he noticed him, moving slightly away from the French man.

"I was looking for you!" He said with a faint slur, a smile on his face. Alfred looked into those green eyes. It would have been hard to tell what he had just been doing, except for the red flush that covered his face. Oh Arthur, Alfred thought with sadness.

_She wants to touch me (Woah)_

_She wants to love me (Woah)_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh)_

Francis winked from behind Arthur, his hands in his pockets. "Would you like to join us?" He asked with a smirk, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Alfred looked up into Francis's blue eyes and immediately sneered. "No, Francis, I would _not_ like to join you." He replied, putting himself before Arthur, making the drunken British man stumble back a bit.

Francis shrugged, perverted thoughts going through his mind: He is also drunk, anyone can tell from his walk and talk… maybe if I get them both… honhonhon, this might be the best night in bed for me.

Francis smiled at the thought, giggling with excitement. "Okay, what would you like to do then?" He said, hoping for Alfred to say to get laid or something along those lines.

After a moment, Alfred replied.

"This." Alfred said, and unexpectedly turned to press his lips against Arthur's.

I love you, Arthur Kirkland, Alfred thought as he gently kissed Arthur, contrasting with the rough way Francis had kissed him a few hours ago. With another soft push, Alfred pleaded quietly, do you understand that now?

Arthur looked up into those familiar blue orbs as they stared back, waiting for a response. After a moment in shock, Arthur began to respond to Alfred, moving his lips with his. Alfred closed his eyes as he brought Arthur closer, wrapping his arms around him. Arthur placed his arms around Alfred's neck, running his hands through his sandy hair. Instead of forcing his way in, Alfred waited until Arthur granted him access into his mouth. When that happened... Those had to be the most blissful minutes of both men's lives.

They finally parted, breathing heavily, as they looked into each other's eyes.

Francis watched both men before him with pleasure, a smirk hinting at his lips. These two will do just fine_, _he thought, thinking about all the things that could happen if he was in bed with them. Just fine indeed...

_Don't trust a ho_

_Never trust a ho_

_Won't trust a ho_

"And for you..." Alfred said, as if suddenly remembering Francis was even there, "This is for you." Before Francis could move, Alfred quickly turned and punched him square in the jaw, making Francis fall on his back. People around them just scooted back, not wanting to get involved.

Alfred glared down at Francis's fallen body, his hand not hurting in the slightest. "That's for kissing and grinding with Arthur!" He said harshly before stomping down on Francis's crotch. "And that," he said as Francis whimpered, "is for telling Arthur you would finish the 'job' later, 'cause you are not."

Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders. "I am."

_Don't trust me_

After making sure Francis got his message, Alfred gently led Arthur away from the dance floor, and out the door. With some difficulty of punching in the numbers, Alfred called a cab on his cell. He wasn't that drunk to try to attempt to drive under intoxication. Once it arrived, Alfred led a still drunken Arthur into the back of the car before getting in himself. He quickly gave the cab his address, a small smile touching his lips as he did so.

Arthur sat next to Alfred, staring out the window into the dark night, as they held hands in the darkness of the cab. They would occasionally look at the other, their eyes briefly meeting, and Alfred smiled at the thoughts that were going around his mind.

The cab finally arrived in front of Alfred's home, and he quickly paid before thanking the cab driver. "Why for? Just doing my job." The cab driver said gruffly.

Alfred smiled, Arthur's hand still in his. "You just helped me to start something I have wanted to do for a loooong time." Alfred said, winking. The cab driver was confused; not understanding what he was referring to, but shook it off before driving away.

Alfred quickly led Arthur into his house and up the stairs into Al's bedroom.

I am going to satisfy you, Arthur, Alfred thought with a smirk as he urged the other to hurry, recalling the British man's words at the bar long ago. Much more than that French manwhore anyway...

Arthur looked at the bed before them, a confused expression on his face. "Are we going to sleep together?" Arthur said, miming the sleeping motion. Alfred couldn't help but to smile at Arthur's cuteness.

"Oh, we are. Just not like that..."

He gently pushed Arthur on the bed's covers, and after seeing Arthur's adorable face, climbed on top of him.

...

Arthur opened his green eyes, the light hitting his eyes softly.

Is it morning already? Arthur thought tiredly, before stretching in the covers. He suddenly noticed an arm around his waist, holding him gently. He turned his head and was happy and surprised to see Alfred's face.

Alfred was still asleep, his eyes closed and softly breathing in and out. Arthur smiled. Thank god, you dimwit_,_ Arthur thought with happiness, I've been waiting for you to do that all this time.

He scooted back a bit to observe him as Alfred slept, looking peaceful.

For the past few years, Arthur had fallen madly in love with Alfred. Of course, he had not taken action because Alfred was a few years younger than him... and well, he was a guy. He had hoped maybe Alfred had felt the same, but if he had before, he had never shown it. With this in mind, Arthur had planned his whole birthday out.

In Arthur's mind, even though he turned out drunk, he did have a plan. He would get Alfred to go with him to a club one way or another. He would get himself drunk, and knowing himself, it wouldn't be that hard. He just had to make sure not to drink too much...

And so forth, if Alfred did care for him, he would do something about it, right? So, he had been basically waiting for Alfred to take advantage of him all night… or something along those lines. Of course, he got distracted by a certain French man…

Arthur crinkled his nose in disgust as he reviewed his night. That Francis, he did not know what he had been thinking when he had let that man kiss him and basically have sex with him on the dance floor, but then a drunken Arthur is a random Arthur. Arthur thought hard of all the things that had happened, and was just glad it had not gotten too serious with him.

As he thought, looking up to the ceiling, Arthur smiled in the memory of their first kiss, and how Alfred defended him. He had accomplished his goal in the end. He sighed in content as he snuggled deeper into Alfred's arms.

"I love you." Arthur's eyes opened in surprise as Alfred sleep mumbled. He felt a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked up to Alfred's closed eyes, making sure he was asleep still.

"I love you." Arthur whispered after a moment, and was happy to see Alfred smile in his sleep. Arthur grinned back, before gently leaning forward and kissing Alfred on the lips.

This is perfect, Arthur thought as Alfred began to respond to him, kissing him back.

Just perfect.


End file.
